percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Matt
Matt is the only known name for him, he is the son of Moros(Spirit of Doom, Fate). He is neither good nor bad, and serves only himself. Almost everything he does is for his own benefit. Matt =Abilities= Like his father, Moros, only a little is know about him. He appears to know everything that happened, is happening, and will happen, however, it seems he can only know this about somebody thats been "tagged". He has the ability to manipulate his appearance and can teleport at will. It also appears he has the ability to travel throughout time, as he has been spotted centuries before he was born. He also has the ability to grant people Eternal Youth, though this often involves helping him do something which he cannot do, and most often you will become his slave. Tagging The process of tagging can take place as multiple ways, most often involving physical contact with the intended target. It is not know how many people are tagged, though the number is probably in the millions. You can remove the tag either by Matt removing it, though it is rumored to only have happened once, or having the Olympian council remove the tag, this has been done several times. Fatal Flaw He is arrogant and believes he is invincible, and that he cannot be hurt. However this is apparently not the case, as he can still be hurt, however he can travel back in time and stop this from ever happening. He is also very lonely, and prefers to stay large groups of people, and apparently does not like to mess with big events. =Servants= Matt might have several servants, however the three known to serve him(whether forcibly or not), are Forrest, Mako, and Amillia. It is not really known why he has servants, just that there are things he cannot do, possibly limited by the Gods, or possibly his father. However it would not be Zues alone, as he himself has trouble handling Matt, but several or perhaps all the Olympian Gods and Goddesses. Benefits and Abilities One of the benefits of becoming one of his servents, is Eternal Youth. Nevertheless you are also granted the ability to '"Shadow" a person. Shadowing involves Tagging the intended target, allowing Matt and the Servent to know everything about him/her. However the servents can only be tagged to one person at a time, thus they must untag the person from themselves,(the person is still tagged to Matt), before they can Shadow another person. You are immune to all diseases and old age. You become very combat skilled. Disadvantages If you become a servant of Matt, many bad things happen. You must do anything Matt says, or you will die. You must leave all your friends and family, and cannot interact with anybody from that instant forward. Everytime Matt is "hurt" you are severly hurt. You can still die in combat and battle. You are not aloud to speak, eat, or drink under penalty of death,(it is unknown why this it). List of Known Servants Forrest(OC) Mako(OC) Amillia(OC) Xylia Aven(OC) Ever Rivercorw(OC) =Fateless (Collaboration)= Matt serves as THE Keeper of Fate, and appoints all of the main Keepers and directs them. He serves as the primary antagonist of the Fateless. Category:Original Character Category:MattShadow Category:Self-Insertion Category:Males Category:Demigods Category:Keeper of Fate Category:Fateless (Collaboration)